1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a camera equipped with a magnetic head for information recording in a magnetic memory part provided in a film and utilizing such film.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional magnetic recording equipment, the recording with a proper density is enabled by advancement of a magnetic recording medium with a constant speed or by detection of the speed of a magnetic recording medium by an encoder.
On the other hand, there is already proposed, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332, a camera capable of recording phototaking information such as shutter speed and diaphragm aperture value, by means of a magnetic head, in a magnetic memory area provided on a photographic film.
However, in such proposed camera, the information per image frame has to be recorded within a limited length of information recording defined for each image frame, and, for this purpose, there is required an expensive and complex encoder in such camera in which the constant-speed advancement is almost impossible.
Also there is proposed a camera capable of detecting the power supply voltage and employing a duty drive based on the detected voltage for maintaining the speed of film advancement as constant as possible, but this method is still insufficient for recording a large amount of information with a high density.